The Light Behind the Darkness
by MY5T3RY
Summary: A young female fox wakes up at Redwall with no recollection of who she is or of her past. Memories, triggered by words and nightmares, full of blood and violence are the only clues she has to her identity. What terrible things has she done in her past?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Redwall.  I do own all these characters though and this plot.  

Author's Note:  I apologize.this is still in it's raw form, and not edited not corrected.  I'm sorry.  I actually have not worked on this story in months, but I thought I would submit it to see what you all think of it.  If it's well-liked mayhaps I shall continue. 

Chapter One

Screams.  Running.  A surge to kill.  The clashing of steel against steel.  Terror.  Sounds of fear.  Crying.  Wailing.  Pleads of mercy.  Slashing.  Red flashes.  Dark night.  Blood spurting everywhere.  All over, blood.  Sticky, thick, blood.  All over.  Everywhere.

-----

Dark eyes shot open as voices interrupted the disturbing dream.  

"Are you sure it was a wise idea to bring her in here?  Foxes are vermin, and look at all this mysterious weaponry that I have never seen before!"  Came a shrill voice from across the room.

"Now, now, sister.  We leave no wounded beast without aid.  Besides we have fine warriors in this abbey and I don't think that she will do anything to harm us.  Besides, you know as well as I do that not all foxes are vermin.  Take Snowpaws for example.  He's a fine and loyal warrior for Redwall," said a kind and gentle voice.  "Strange weapons indeed.except for that sword.  The sword looks normal enough.quite a beauty as well from the looks of it."

The bloody dream flashed through her head as she tried to sit up.  She winced and held her head in her paws.  Her whole body ached and her head was especially throbbing as she felt a large bump between her ears.  "Oh, my head."

The two in the room turned around and the dark eyes came face to face with two beasts dressed in green habits.

She looked around the room in a confused daze.  "Where am I?"  She asked slowly. 

"Ah!"  Said the tall, elderly mouse with the kind and gentle voice.  He walked over to her and handed her some water to drink.  "Good morning, little one.  You have come to Redwall Abbey.  Skipper and his otters found you lying on the shore near Mossflower and brought you here.  What's your name, dear?  Where do you come from?"

The injured female fox was all black with dark eyes and a silver star on her forehead.  She was of small stature but looked to be quite strong for her size.  

She closed her eyes trying to remember her name, where she came from, anything.  But all that she could see was her bloody dream.  She shook her head sadly.  "I don't know.   I don't remember anything."

"Must be from that large bump you got on your head.  Don't worry about it, it should come back to you soon enough.  Well, let me introduce myself, I am Abbot Etherwood, and this is my good friend, Sister Aurora, who is in charge of the Infirmary where you are now."  The abbot pointed to the mouse who seemed to be keeping her distance from the dark fox.  

Sister Aurora shuddered silently as she stared into the dark eyes of the fox on the bed.  There was something absolutely menacing about this beast, but she could not put her paw on it.  "I don't suppose you remember why you were carrying such a load of weapons, do you?"  Sister Aurora said tensely.

She displayed a table next to her that had a regular sword on it, with a black jewel on its hilt, and a thin black cloth tied to the handle, a small sickle attached to a weighted chain, and various throwing pieces of many different shapes and sizes.

The fox scanned the table from her bed.  "The weapons are mine, I am sure.  Why I was so heavily armed, I sadly can not remember."

"On your sword the name 'Darkstar Ripclaw' was engraved.  Does that name ring a bell?"  Said the abbot.

The fox closed her eyes for a moment.  _Darkstar Ripclaw._  Memories came to her mind.

"Darkstar!  Darky, darky, star, star!!"  Came a young giggle in a singsong voice.  "Come play with me, Darkystar!"  Bright blue eyes, belonging to small male fox, sparkled in the sunlight as the fox also saw a younger version of herself, with the familiar star across her forehead. 

Then the memories faded.

She opened her eyes again.  She was back in present time, in this infirmary, with two pairs of wide eyes watching her anxiously.  "Darkstar Ripclaw is my name."

She buried her dark head in her black paws.  She wanted to remember more.  There was a yearning in her heart, a nagging about something important.  Why couldn't she remember?!

"ARGH!"  She cried fiercely bearing her sharp fangs.  "Why can't I remember?!"

"Shh." Said the abbot gently, rubbing her back.  "Just lie down for a while and try and get some rest.  You're still greatly injured, but with Sister Aurora's care you should be as good as new in no time."  He smiled kindly at her, but Darkstar could only just look away.  There was something nagging in her, some dark past that she couldn't remember, some blackness in her heart.

She lay down though and was given something warm to drink that helped her sleep away her pain and injuries.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer:  See Chapter One

Author's Note:  See Chapter One

Chapter Two

_The blood.  Dark.  Thick.  Red.  Blood all around her.   The smell of death hitting her nostrils.  The adrenaline in her veins.  Bodies.  Dead.  All dead.   Blood in her eyes, on her fur.  So sticky.  So thick.  Everywhere._

_----_

Darkstar woke up in the infirmary again.  She quickly sat up in bed and looked at her paws and the rest of her body expecting to find herself covered in sticky blood, but she was surprised to find herself just covered in sweat.  

She breathed heavily.  What dream was haunting her?  Part of her past?  Part of someone else's past?  Part of her future?  She knew not to take dreams lightly, but what could it be?

She turned her dark head around the room, but saw no one, only the rays of the bright sun shining through the windows sending shafts of light scattering across the floor.

She stretched.  She felt much better actually and her injuries seemed to be mostly healed.  Her large lump on her head seemed to be mostly gone as well.  

Sister Aurora came bustling in and seemed to be pleased to see Darkstar awake.  She even smiled a bit at the fox.  "You slept for a good three days, young foxmaid.  Feeling any better?"

Darkstar nodded her head.

"Good!  Now, if you would give me the clothes you are wearing we can mend them, and while we fix them you can clean yourself up and wear a spare habit."  Darkstar nodded again.  

Sister Aurora checked over the fox's wounds and seemed a lot more amiable than Darkstar's first encounter with the healing mouse.  "My, you surely do heal fast, Darkstar."

Darkstar just nodded once more.  She soon was lead away to get a bath and to get her clothes mended.

After Darkstar bathed she donned on the green habit of Redwall.  Finding it a bit long on her, she rolled the sleeves and hitched up the bottom with a cord.  Combing out her fur in a presentable manner she decided to see what else this Redwall Abbey held.

Seeing no one around the infirmary she slipped out the door and immediately saw a large badger lady about to bump into her.

Without thinking the young fox easily flipped backwards out of the way of the beast.  

The badger stopped walking and stared wide eyed at the new beast.  Darkstar also saw that the abbot was with her as well.

"Quick reflexes." The badger commented in awe.

Darkstar shrugged and nervously rubbed the back of her neck.  "I guess.seemed natural to me."

"Ah!  Darkstar Ripclaw, meet my good friend, Rosestripe the badgermum of this abbey."  The abbot introduced.  "She used to be quite a warrior in her prime."  He said with a wink.

Rosestripe held out her paw to the fox.  Rosestripe was a regular large badger with a red stripe from her nose all the way to the end of her tail.  "'Tis a pleasure to meet you.  You're the young, black fox with amnesia, no?"

As Rosestripe's paw shot out, Darkstar took a step backwards, almost acting as though it was an attack.  The fox shook her head sadly.  "My apologies." She muttered.  Darkstar took the badger's paw and shook it.  "Yes, I am the fox with amnesia.and I wish I could remember my past."

"So you don't remember anything new?"  Abbot Etherwood inquired.

"I'm afraid not, Father.  I keep having disturbing dreams though.dreams that haunt me."

"Oh?  And what are these dreams about?"  The abbot asked very interested.

Darkstar shook her head.  "I can't remember enough to explain.and I wouldn't want to ruin this fine day with my unsettling dreams."

She had a look on her face that warned the abbot to ask no more about it and the abbot obliged.  

"Ah!  Rosestripe knows a bit about weapons.  Would you mind if she took a look at yours?"  Abbot Etherwood asked.

Darkstar shook her head.  "Of course not.  Maybe that would give me a clue about where I'm from."

The three headed back into the infirmary and looked over Darkstar's curious weaponry.  

Rosestripe held up the blade in the sunlight, and weighed it in her paw.  "My, what a piece of work this one is, strong, light, and razor sharp.  Very nice."  She laid it back on the table and took a look at the sickle attached to the chain and the throwing weapons.  

"These are new to me.  The daggers are not, but the other small throwing weapons are.  I have not seen weapons with these star like shapes before.  This is also new to me." She picked up the sickle and chain.  "I would not even begin to know how to use this without hurting myself."  She lay the weapon back down on the table.

Darkstar ran her paws over her weapons and got this tingle of excitement inside of her.  

She quickly removed her paws from the weapons and shuddered.  What had she done in her past that would make her feel like that?

"I'm sorry I don't know more about these weapons.but the Badger Lord of Salamandastron may know.  He's the new Lord.but before he became lord he was off traveling for many years.  Maybe he came across weapons such as these before."  Rosestripe offered.

"Ah, yes.a weapon expert he is.  He just might be the one to ask."  Abbot Etherwood agreed.  He turned to Darkstar.  "Once you are fully healed you may want to consider a trip to Salamandastron where Lord Silverstreak lives.  He might know more about you, as he is a well traveled Lord."

She nodded.  "You say that I was carried here by a skipper.and otters.?  Is it possible I could talk with him?  Maybe something about where he found me would help to unclog my memory."

Abbot Etherwood nodded, "That's a possibility.  Come with me, I believe Skipper is outside."

Darkstar followed the two abbey dwellers out to the front of the abbey.  What a peaceful sight the fox encountered there.  Dibbuns splashing in the water and beasts just relaxing and enjoying the sun, it was a wonderful sight.  

The abbot led her over to a strong, tall and muscular otter, who was conversing with a young fox with white paws.  

"Darkstar, allow me to introduce you to Skipper and Snowpaws."  The abbot said pointing to the otter and fox.

Darkstar shook both their paws.  "Darkstar was wondering if you could relate the night you found her by the shore.  She's hoping something will click in her memory."

"Aye, surely, Father.  I'd be happy to."  The otter said cheerfully.  "Well, it was a stormy night and me and my otters were on our way to Redwall, when we found you laying in the sand bleeding all over and unconscious.  No ship or wreckage was found around you, and you looked half drowned, so we brought you over to Redwall."

Darkstar listened carefully, but none of that information helped her remember where she came from.  She looked into the other beasts' hopeful eyes, but she shook her head.  This was getting frustrating.  

"It's ok.It'll come back soon enough."  The abbot comforted her, as he saw disappointment and frustration etched across the dark fox's face.

"Come, enjoy the peacefulness of the abbey life for a bit."  Snowpaws invited with a warm smile.

"Aye, come for a swim in the pond, mayhaps?"  Skipper offered, leading her towards the pond where dibbuns looked to be having the time of their life.

Darkstar's eyes stared at the water while another flashback entered into her head.

Fear.  Suffocation.  Darkness all around her.  No air.    Cold.    Silent calls for help.    Water.  Rushing.  Entering her mouth and nose.  Pain.  Faint calls of help. 

"Help!  Darkstar fell into the water!!  She can't swim!  Hold on Darkystar!  I'll get help!  Hold on!  Keep your head above the water!"  Blue eyes.  So bright.  Pleading.  Fear.  

So tired, can't keep struggling.  No strength.  Slipping deeper into the darkness.

_No air.  Resignation to death.  Can't hold her breath any longer.  Water entering into her lungs. _

Darkstar snapped out of her trance as new wave of fear entered into her body.  She shook her head and stepped back away from the water.  

"I think.that sometime when I was younger.I had a near death experience by drowning." She said quietly.

She turned around and walked into the shadiness of some trees to be by herself for a while.  Banging her head against the bark of the tree she slid down until she sat on the cool grass.  "Why can't I remember!??!"  She scowled and buried her face in her arms.

Two figures appeared next to her and sat down next to her beneath the great tree.  Darkstar lifted her head and saw Skipper and Snowpaws beside her.  "Hey there, Darkstar."  Skipper said gently.  "I imagine it must be difficult not being able to remember anything about your past. but, it's ok.  You're safe here in Redwall, and I'm sure you'll regain your memory back soon.  Just give it time."

"Aye, Skipper's right.  Don't worry about trying to push yourself too much to remember.  It's not that big of a deal, you'll remember when you're ready to."  Snowpaws said with his bright and cheerful smile.

Darkstar gazed at the two friendly beasts next to her, thinking over their hopeful words and pondering the dreams that have haunted her the past couple of nights. So much blood.pain.so much anguish.  She was certain now her dreams were somehow connected to her past. and now, deep down inside, she wasn't positively sure if she truly wanted to uncover her dark and mysterious past.  


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Author's Note: See Chapter One

Chapter Three

For a while Darkstar listened to exciting tales of Skipper and Snowpaws.  Both had been on many exciting adventures and sounded like they were powerful warriors.  They were friendly beasts and she soon realized that she enjoyed their company quite a bit.

"See, this is my faithful weapon given to me by a good friend of mine.  Its name is Bladestrike.  'Tis a great sword."  Snowpaws said proudly, unsheathing the sword from his side and handing it to Darkstar.

She felt the blade in her hand and ran her paw up the cool smoothness of the metal.  She weighed it evenly in her hand and tested the sharpness against her palm.  She nodded, "It does seem like a fine blade, but a bit unbalanced." 

She handed the blade back to Snowpaws who nodded in agreement with her. "Aye, it is a bit unbalanced.  I was hoping that I would get to Salamandastron soon and have the badger lord see if he could even it out a bit more.  The unbalance is hardly noticeable though, you surely know your swords."

Darkstar shrugged.  "I wouldn't know.I don't remember," she said in a flat tone.

There was a bit of an awkward silence that followed her statement, but Skipper soon broke it.  "Well, the good abbot says that you might travel to Salamandastron to have him view your own weapons.  I heard they were a mystery to even Rosestripe.  Mayhaps Snowpaws would like to accompany you to get his blade fixed.  I also, wouldn't mind seeing the great mountain myself again.  It's been many seasons since I've visited it."  Skipper offered.

"Where is Salamander-- what was it again?" Darkstar asked with a confused look upon her black face.

"Sal-a-man-da-stron."  Skipper said, breaking up the syllables for her.  "It's an old fire mountain, where it's now the home of the badger lord and hares.  The badger lord residing there is now Lord Silverstreak.  A young lord but quite able to rule.  He's been all over the land so there is a good possibility he's come across weapons such as yours, or even better, maybe he'll have heard of your family name 'Ripclaw.'"

Snowpaws nodded in agreement with his friend.  "He's gathered a lot of information from his travels and although he is young he's also wise.  Salamandastron is in the middle of the water protected by fierce hares."

Water.

Another flashback, but this time more recent.

Must get away.  Far away.   Dark.  Stormy.  Water.  So much water.   Fear.  Nervousness.  Must get away.  Far away.  SPLASH! Ice cold water all around her.  Enveloping her.  Black water surrounding her.  Can't see anything.  Must get away.  So far. SMACK! Pain.  So much pain.  Oh, her head.  Darkness.  Peaceful unconsciousness. 

Darkstar had her eyes shut tightly and was holding her head in pain.  She opened her eyes to see the Snowpaws and Skipper with worried looks on their faces.

She took her paws away from her head.  No pain.  It was so real though.  

"I had another flashback, and it was recent too.  I kind of remember too." She said slowly.

"Come, lets go get the abbot and then you can recount what happened."  Skipper said, taking her by the paw and leading her over to the abbot.

"It's not much." She muttered, but followed anyway.

"She remembers something." Snowpaws said as they reached Abbot Etherwood.

Darkstar shrugged and shook her head.  "It's barely anything," she started, a bit embarrassed.  It was hardly worth telling, actually.  She sighed and explained her flashback.  "I was on a boat, and I needed to get away from _something_.  I don't know what, but it was urgent that I get away.  So I dove off the boat even though I was afraid of water.  But, my fear of the water hindered me from swimming properly, and it was dark and stormy.  I couldn't see anything and my head hit something hard and I blacked out.  I imagine it was the time right before Skipper and his crew found me washed upon the shore."

Skipper nodded, "Aye.  That would make sense, I imagine you hit your head on a large rock."

"Well, we're getting somewhere at least.  It might help if you could remember what urged you to jump off the boat, but I think this is a start." The abbot said with a warm smile.  "Any other dreams you've been having that might help?"

Darkstar shook her head.  She felt embarrassed and scared to try and explain her bloody dream and she was also afraid of what it might mean.  "No, Father, I do have a couple of flashbacks from my childhood every now and again, but nothing that's helping with anything."

The abbot got up and looked towards the sky at the burning sun, "Hm, I'd say it's about time for supper, shall we go see what's being served in Cavern Hole?"

"Ah!  The food in Redwall is the best part by far.  You'll love the food here!"  Snowpaws said taking her by the elbow and directing her towards the great dining hall.

As they entered Darkstar was quite surprised to see so many beasts already sitting down, anxious to start eating, but were waiting politely for the abbot.

Darkstar took a seat between Skipper and Snowpaws and the abbot said the blessing. 

Darkstar filled her plate with the delicious food at the abbey and never had she tasted anything so good in her life.  There was such an abundance of everything too; it was overwhelming for the young fox!

She ate till she couldn't force another bite without bursting and then sat back in her chair and observed everyone around her.

Her eyes fell upon a young mole dibbun who was getting chastised by his elder next to him, getting a gentle rap on the paw for something.

She couldn't take her eyes of the young mole and slowly her eyes began to get out of focus and another memory interrupted her thoughts.

SLAP! 

Pain across her face.   Blood falling from her cheek and staining the ground.  Whimpering.  Tears about to fall.

_WHACK!_

_"Clumsy!  Worthless!  You'll never reach anywhere near my skill level unless you train HARDER!"_

_"Papa, I'm sorry!" Came the small voice of her younger self.  She brought her small paw up to her bleeding cheek and got another back paw across her face._

_"You fool around too much and you're careless.  FOCUS!!!" Said the gruff voice of a male as he dealt yet another blow.  "Now!  Pick up your weapon and concentrate on hitting the target!"_

_The sickle and chain.   Slashing.  Thrusting.  Hitting targets.  Losing grip.  Paw in the way.  More blood._

"Eh, mate, are ye alright?" Skipper asked, nudging her a bit.

The memory faded and Darkstar returned to the present, furiously rubbing her paw.

She looked to Skipper and nodded.  "Yes, I'm alright." She looked down at her paw and noticed a silver scar shine through her dark fur where the sickle at pierced it seasons ago.

"Did you have another flashback?"  Snowpaws asked anxiously.

She nodded.  "I was training for something.  And it seemed important by the way my father was pushing me to focus and concentrate.  When I was training with my weapon.I lost hold of it and it pierced my paw."  She held out her paw for Skipper and Snowpaws to see the mark.

"So you saw your father in your flashback?"  Snowpaws inquired.

"Not really actually.  The flashback was mostly concentrated on my younger self, but I called the other person 'Papa'.so he must have been my father."  She replied.  She took a deep breath.  "Most of my flashbacks seem to be disturbing and unhappy."

A young ottermaid was listening to the conversation and decided to comment.  "Mayhaps, it's not just the bump on your head that is causing you to not remember anything.  Maybe there are memories that you are subconsciously trying to forget and getting hit on the head just made it easier to do so."

Darkstar thought back to her previous nights dream, all the blood.  It was a good possibility the young otter was right in her assumption.

Skipper smiled proudly.  "Ah, the intelligence of otters.  This witty young one is part of my crew.  May I introduce you to Karia."

Karia gave Skipper a flat look, "I'm not much younger than you, old fogey.  You make yourself sound ancient."  She turned to Darkstar and smiled brightly.  Thrusting out her paw she shook Darkstar's paw warmly.  "Silly, Skipper.  He thinks himself to be so mature and grown up when he's not but a season older than you and I."  She turned back to Skipper and pinched his cheeks.  "And he's still got a bit of a baby face to him as well."

A horrified look was on Skipper's face as Karia distorted his face by pulling his cheeks every which way. 

Snowpaws laughed heartily and Darkstar's eyes showed great amusement as she watched on, although her stoic expression still etched upon her dark face.

Skipper broke free of Karia's grasp and put his paws to his face.  "Really, Karia." He said sternly, but then broke out in a laugh as well.

Karia became serious and looked towards Darkstar.  "Putting all joking aside, Skipper is a great leader.  Probably the youngest we've ever had, but great nonetheless."

Darkstar nodded, she could see that Skipper had a good head on his shoulders and seemed to be a born leader.

Karia placed a paw on Snowpaws' shoulder.  "Now, this young fox here isn't a leader at all, but if you've ever seen him in a paw to paw fight you would never want to face him in battle."

"That good, eh?"  Darkstar said in her quiet manner.

"Eeeh, I'm not that great." Snowpaws said modestly, turning a bit pink around the ears.

Skipper slapped his back, "Of course ye are, matey!  The best around Redwall!"  He turned to Darkstar.  "No one around here can beat my pal in a sparring match.  What about you?  Do you know of any fighting experience in your past?  I'd love to see how a mysterious weapon wielding fox could hold her own against our warrior champion."

Darkstar couldn't remember anything about paw-to-paw fighting, but there was something about her that just couldn't resist a challenge.  Her body also seemed to be telling her that she had the abilities to fight without weapons and she was anxious to see what exactly she could do.

"I can't remember much about training paw-to-paw, but I'm willing to see if I know any."  She said with determination.  

Snowpaws smiled, "Don't worry, Darkstar.  I'll go easy on you."

The two headed outside for this sparring match and Skipper and Karia followed, with the two otters announcing to everyone about the sparring match between Darkstar and Snow.  

Darkstar closed her eyes, focusing on the match at hand.  This probably wasn't the best idea, especially after eating, but she doubted that this would get very far.  She was already at a disadvantage not being able to even recall if she could fight.

A large group of Redwall members had gathered outside to watch the match, and Abbot Etherwood laid a paw on Rosestripe's broad back.  "Be sure to stop this fight if it gets out of hand, friend."

Rosestripe nodded, "Aye, Father."  

As Darkstar stood in ready stance, with Snowpaws also in his ready stance across from her, she felt a familiar excitement and adrenaline rush surge up and down her veins.  

Snowpaws began with a simple round kick towards her side and Darkstar immediately down blocked his attack.  

As she blocked, Snow sent his fist flying towards her face.  Ducking underneath his outstretched arm she lunged forward landing her own punch in his mid section.

She was relying greatly on second nature and instinct.  Although her mind didn't know what to do, her body obviously did, probably by repetition training.

Snowpaws was greatly surprised by her quick reflexes and agility.  Seeing her fight, it was obvious she was a skilled fighter.

To step this match up a notch, Snow flipped backwards, giving space between the two and then in two giant leaps came at her with a flying sidekick towards her chest.

Darkstar jammed his footpaw and then crouched low and lifted upwards, flipping Snow behind her.  

Snow quickly flipped over and landed on his footpaws.  "You're good, Darkstar." He panted regaining his breath.

She gazed calmly at him with her dark eyes, without even breaking a sweat.  "You're very good yourself." Every move she made in battle felt so _right_.like she was trained exactly to fight.it was a rather disturbing feeling.

"Shall we continue?"  Snow said with a grin.  Darkstar nodded and Snow rushed towards her and in the last second jumped into the air.

Darkstar turned her head upwards and saw the bottom of Snow's footpaw coming down swiftly towards her face.  She flip backwards out of the way of his attack and waited patiently as he landed neatly back on the ground.  A glint in her eyes shone through their darkness in color and then she smirked slightly.  _Enough of defending, time to attack._

With a hop and a skip she brought her right leg out into a kick towards his neck and followed with tornado kick towards the side of his head.

Snow was ready though and blocked both kicks, but didn't see her paw shoot out as he blocked the second attack.  Grabbing his blocking arm, Darkstar turned herself around so that they were facing the same direction and then flipped him over her shoulder.  

Snow bonded with the ground.  He got up quickly though and was again in ready stance.  

_Time to finish this. _With mind-blowing speed Darkstar rushed at Snowpaws but actually went to the left side of him.  As she passed him on purpose she brought her knee up into his stomach and then when she was behind him she kicked him forward in the back with a back kick.  

As he lurched forward from the force of the kick she turned around and grabbed his arm.  Pulling him towards her, she soon had her claws outstretched and aimed towards the critical part of his neck.

Rosestripe was about to go in and break up the fight, but Abbot Etherwood stopped her.  "She'll stop." He said with quiet confidence.

True to his word, Darkstar stopped her claws right before they penetrated the skin on Snow's neck.

She stared wide-eyed into Snow's brown eyes, also wide in surprise.  Both were breathing rather heavily and sweat was drenching Snow's fur.  Their gaze was locked for a couple of seconds and then Darkstar released Snow from her grip.  "I apologize." She said quietly and then walked off away from the noise and buzzing of the onlookers.  

She shook her dark head and growled angrily at herself.  _Where did I learn to fight like that?!  If I hadn't stopped myself I could have killed him!  What happened in my past?_

Karia watched silently as she saw Darkstar stalk off by herself and then raced after her.

----

"So ye were finally beaten, eh?"  Skipper said smiling as he walked up to Snow.

Snow shook his head in bewilderment.  "Never have a seen a beast fight so smoothly and flawlessly.  I've traveled much and seen many battles, mate, I know what I'm talking about."  He wiped sweat from his eyes and watched the back of Darkstar as she walked off.  "I'm quite curious as to how she learned to fight like that."  He turned to Skipper with a dead serious look on his face.  "That fox, her fighting, her techniques, weren't learned to just defend, her techniques of fighting, were meant to kill."

Skipper turned his own serious eyes towards his friend.  "Aye, that last technique with her claws was proof of that.  She's a curious beast and I know there's something mysterious about her past."

----

Karia easily caught up with Darkstar.  She patted the fox on she back.  "Good fighting, Darkstar!  You were marvelous out there."

Darkstar turned worried eyes towards the ottermaid and shook her head.  She looked down at her paws.  "No, I could have seriously hurt Snowpaws back there.  If I had known what I could do, how I would fight, I would never have agreed to spar him."  

Karia smiled warmly.  "Aye, but now you are aware of what you're capable of.  You learn a bit of your past that way.  Besides, you were able to stop yourself before you seriously harmed him.  He's fine.  Don't blame yourself."

"But, where did I learn to fight like that?  And why?  So many loose ends, just bits and pieces of my past."  She turned her doleful black eyes towards the otter.  "But then, there's part of me that wants my past to remain hidden.  Karia, I have this dark feeling that I've done horrible things in my past and I don't think I want to remember them.  I just want to live in peaceful ignorance."

"Would it really be peaceful ignorance?  I mean, yeah you might not know your whole past, but you'd still have that feeling.  Would you just be able to bury what little you do know of your past and live on happily?  It doesn't take any courage to run from what you fear, but if you can face it and rise above it, now THAT takes courage." Karia responded.  

Darkstar wanted to believe what Karia said, but her dreams, so horrible, so bloody, argh, what had she done in her past?!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Author's Note:  See Chapter One

Chapter Four

Screams of terror.  The wailing of children.  The weeping of mothers.  Echoing in her ears.   So much blood.  All over her paws.  Not her own blood.  Not her own.

----

Darkstar opened her eyes and took a few minutes to remember where she was.  The memories of the previous day flashed through her mind and she realized she was in an extra dormitory room at Redwall.

Looking around the room she saw her clean and mended clothes that she arrived here in lying neatly on a chair and her weapons placed on top of them.

Discarding the habit she wore the previous day, Darkstar dressed in her regular clothing.  She strapped her sword across her back, stuck her sickle and chain in her belt against her side and also placed her throwing weapons in her belt.

Normally it would seriously weigh down most normal beasts but for Darkstar she didn't feel the extra weight at all.  

An empty feeling inside of her was filled when she strapped on her weapons.  She suddenly didn't feel quite as insecure and uncertain with them on.  They had a nice warm feeling of familiarity to her and she felt better having them with her.  She felt like her weapons were her best friends, something she couldn't ever part with.

She opened her dormitory door and looked around the empty hall.  She thought about the previous evening, the sparring match against Snowpaws.  She hoped there wouldn't be any awkward or uncomfortable feelings between them.

Soon she saw Skipper, Karia and Snow walk towards her.  "Ah!  Good morning, mate!  We were just about to wake you for breakfast." Snow said with his bright smile.

Darkstar breathed a sigh of relief, it seemed as though everything was back to normal.

The three companions looked at the weapons Darkstar carried with her.  "My, lovely weapons.  Never seen them before myself.  But I can tell they are wonderfully made."  Skipper said in awe.

Karia sighed as her stomach began to growl.  "Could we please continue to breakfast before there's no food left?"

The others nodded and the four of them headed towards Cavern Hall.  

"I was so amazed by your fighting skills last night that I forgot to congratulate you on your win."  Snow said, smiling. 

Darkstar shrugged and looked at the floor as she walked.  "You fight very well yourself.  I can see why you're the best here at the abbey."

Before Snow could respond they entered the dining hall and soon were loading their plates with the remaining food.

After the four finished their meal Skipper, Karia and Snow led Darkstar over to the tapestry and explained the history of Redwall and about Martin and his sword.

"He sounds like he was quite a warrior in his time."  Darkstar commented.

"Aye, and sometimes he comes to beasts in their dreams with messages."  Karia said.

"Dreams can certainly convey important messages at times."  Skipper said.  "Have any more dreams of late, Darkstar?"

She shook her head.  "Nothing that would help me right now."  

"Well, friends, lets make our way outside and see what's going on, eh?"  Snow said.

Friends.

Warm day.  Sun shining brightly.  Cool breeze.  Green meadow. 

_Blue eyes.  So blue.  Crystal blue.  Smiling.  So bright.  So happy.  _

_Laughing.  Giggling._

_"Darkystar!"  Said the young boy fox with blue eyes, with a cheerful grin on his face.  He placed a small crown of flowers on her dark head and laughed happily.  "Ooh, Darkystar, it's so pretty on you!"_

_Happiness.  Blissfulness.  Feelings of warmth and love._

_Grabbing her paws, the little fox boy twirled her around in the grass.  "Wheee!"  They giggled as they stopped and ran paw in paw in the soft warm grass under their small footpaws._

_Tripping over their own feet they tumbled gently into the velvety grass.  They both erupted into a sea of childlike giggles and grinned broadly.  The little fox boy took her paw in his and with a dead serious look on his little baby face said, "Promise we will always be friends?  Forever and ever and ever?"  _

_"Always, forever and ever and ever." Her younger self said._

The flashback faded as quickly as it came.

Darkstar had stopped walking abruptly as the small memory flashed through her head.  The others stopped walking as well and turned to look at her.

When she snapped out of her trance she had a puzzled look on her face.  

"Another flashback?"  Karia asked anxiously.

Darkstar nodded, "Yes, but I don't think it helps any with where I came from.  Many of my dreams have involved a friend of mine, who I can't even remember anymore.  In my flashbacks we seem to be very close friends." Darkstar shrugged.  "So confusing."

The others didn't say much as they headed outside.

Darkstar and her new friends sat together among the shade of the trees near the abbey.  The young fox played over in her mind what Karia had told her the previous night.  She knew that the dreams and the memories would continue to haunt her unless she tried her best to dig up her past.  The sooner she found out what she had done the better.  Also, she was very curious who the blue-eyed fox was in her memories.

"I would like to start off for Salamandastron as soon as possible." She started quietly.  "I need to try my best to figure out my past."

Her companions nodded.  "Well, if you're feeling up to it, we could leave first thing tomorrow."  Skipper said.  He also was anxious to get to the bottom of Darkstar's past.

Darkstar had a high intensity of pain and she could hardly feel any pain from her healing wounds.  "Tomorrow sounds great."

"Wonderful!"  Snow said getting to his feet.  "Lets pack and get provisions for the journey!  'Tis a bit of a trip all the way to Salamandastron."

"First though, we should go tell the abbot." Karia reminded them.

The four beasts soon found the abbot talking to Rosestripe the badgermum.  Telling him about their idea to travel the next day, the abbot approved.

"I'll leave my whole otter crew here to protect the abbey in case vermin attack.  No need to worry about the lack of warriors, Father." Skipper said with a wink.

That evening Darkstar sat in her room quietly.  If her past was as horrible as she had a feeling it was, these kind creatures probably would not welcome her with open arms again.  Such a peaceful life she could have had here though.  She sighed.  She knew this was for the best; she _needed_ to know.

She picked up her sickle and weighted chain and polished the sickle until it shone brightly in the lamplight of her dorm room.  _K-ku- _She almost had the name, it was right on the tip of her tongue, but then she lost it.  She hoped that Lord Silverstreak could identify her weapon.

Putting her weapon aside on a table she climbed into her bed and soon fell asleep, unaware of the crystal blue eyes that silently watched her from the window, completely hidden under the veil of darkness.  


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Author's Note: This chapter is unfinished.but I thought I would upload it as well, since I don't know when I'll get back to finishing it.

Chapter Five

Maniacal laughing. . .screams of terror. . .flashes of red. . .blood staining the ground. . .blood marking the trees. . .blood everywhere. . .yells of victory. . .blue eyes. . .so bright . . .full of sorrow. . .gazing. . . staring. . .disappointment. . .sadness. . .

Darkstar woke early and gazed out the window but only the darkness of early morning met her glance.  Rubbing her eyes, she stretched and then rolled out of bed, her footpaws soon touching the cold floor beneath her.

She soon was dressed and strapped her sword against her back and her sickle weapon against her side.  Picking up her throwing weapons, she put them in her belt on her waist and stepped out her room where she met with Skipper, Snow, Karia, the Abbot and Rosestripe.  

Without much talking the group made their way to the front gate, where the Abbot let them out.  Taking the abbot by the paw Darkstar bowed respectfully to him.  "Words can not describe how thankful I am to you.  I owe you my life and so much more, thank you."

The abbot smiled kindly.  "It was no problem at all.  Come back safely, all of you."  And with that the group turned and walked out of the abbey onto the main road leading towards the water.

They were walking farther and farther from the large red building, and soon there wasn't too much of Redwall to be seen, except for the tower at the top.  

Karia yawned widely, "Man, am I so tired!  Never have I gotten up this early."  She commented as she rubbed her eyes, trying to stay awake.

"I appreciate you all coming with me."  Darkstar said sincerely looking at each beast around her.  

"Oh, was no problem at all."  Skipper said.  "Snowpaws needed to go there anyway, and I was ready to go on a bit of an adventure.  Besides, we're all curious about your past."

Karia nodded in agreement, "Definitely!  And we couldn't leave our new friend alone in Mossflower woods all by herself without knowing where to go!"

Darkstar was getting a nice warm fuzzy feeling inside and she turned her head upwards towards the sky, noticing the stars that still brightening the early morning sky and the moon that was still hanging in the sky waiting for the sun's time to rise.

Flashback.

Stars shining brightly against the black sky. . . two foxes sitting on a hill staring up at the moon.

_"It's so beautiful. . ." The black female fox commented in awe. . .  She was older in this flashback than earlier. . .it seemed to be the fairly recent._

_"Aye, 'tis indeed. . ." Her male companion agreed in a tenor tone, a bright smile on his face.  Turning his head towards her, he stared intensely with his blue eyes into her green._

_Taking her paw, he held it tightly in both of his.  "Darkstar Ripclaw. . .I promise, for as long as I live, to always protect you.  We will always be together, you and me.and I will always care for you."_

End of flashback.

Darkstar stared pensively at the ground in front of her.  Who _was_ that young fox companion. . .he was always in her dreams. . .always _there_!

The sky was starting to turn bright shades of orange, pink and yellow as the sun began to rise.  "Ooooh!"  Karia's gasps of awe came as the group stopped to stare at the beauty of a sunrise.

Suddenly five beasts stood in front of them, blocking the path.  There was a hare, an otter, two squirrels and a large hedgehog.  They had their weapons drawn and aimed at them.

"Darkstar Ripclaw," said a squirrel, pointing his sword at the black fox.  "Prepare to die."

Skipper held his paws up, "Now, now.  There's no reason to be so hostile.  What can we do for you?"

"Be quiet, riverdog," snapped the hedgehog.  "Since you're with this vermin, you'll have to die as well."

"Who are you, and why are you after me?"  Darkstar shouted angrily at them, but there was no answer to her question as the beasts rushed at them, their weapons aimed for killing them all.

Skipper, Karia, and Snow all had their weapons out.  Snow blocked a squirrel with his sword, Skipper with his short sword and Karia with a sturdy looking staff.

Darkstar also had her sword unsheathed and was in ready stance.

"Try not to kill them if you can help it."  Skipper yelled over the melee of the battle.

Snow untangled his sword from the squirrel's knife chopped the squirrel in the neck with his paw.  "Aye, friend!  I hear you."

Karia thwacked her staff between the hare's ears.  "Alright!"  She called.

Skipper was dealing with the otter ramming the hilt of his sword into his opponent's gut.

Darkstar was dealing with the hedgehog and the other squirrel.  

The thrill of battle. . .the scent of blood. . .killing. . .it was so natural to her. . . 

It took every inch of strength to keep from ramming the end of her sword into the hedgehog's soft belly, and from thrusting her sickle weapon into the squirrel's throat, but instead she hit the hedgehog with the flat of her sword, knocking him down, and thrust a back kick towards the squirrel's gut.

With lighting speed she had her sickle weapon aimed at the squirrel's neck and her sword pointing at the hedgehog's nose.  "Now tell me who you are and why you're after me."  She growled through clenched fangs.

"We're bounty hunters.  You have quite a price on your head, fox.  Didn't you know that?"  The squirrel spat at her.

Her green eyes widened.what had she done to have a bounty on her head?  

"Why so you look so surprised?  You should know the constant sins you've committed in your life, vermin." The hedgehog shot at her angrily.  "But, I guess the rumors about your skills as a fighter weren't lies. . ." 

As if in a trance, she sheathed her sword and stuck her sickle back against her side.  "I'm sorry." She shook her head sadly.  "To be honest. . . I have no idea what I've done in my life. . . that's what I'm trying to find out. . .  I can't remember anything from my past."

She turned her back for a moment to the other two.  "Tell me.what have I done?"  She cried with despair.  She turned around to face the two again and saw them both with their weapons aimed towards her heart.

In a flash she had her sword out slashed through the mid section of the squirrel and through the chest of the hedgehog.  She watched them fall lifelessly to the ground blood staining the ground.

Her companions gasped and stared in surprise at her and at the dead bodies at her footpaws.  "WATCH OUT!"  She cried, as their opponents in a sudden move, rushed at their backs.

Darkstar threw her throwing weapons at them, scoring with amazing accuracy at their necks, and again, watched their dead bodies fall to the ground in a bloody heap.

She shut her eyes tightly against the bloody sight. . .she didn't mean to kill them. . .but she had to save her friends. . .

"I'm. . .sorry. . .so sorry. . ." She whispered. . .her knees hitting the hard ground beneath her.  


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Her three traveling companions stood still for a good couple of moments, trying to digest the scene that just happened. They stared in shock at the five dead bodies lying prostrate in the ground, blood oozing out of them and staining the dirt.

Darkstar buried her face in her paws, the stench of the blood filling her nostrils. Feelings of familiar excitement and adrenaline entered into her veins. "No. . .no. . ." She whispered to herself trying to block out the stench and her disturbing feelings.

The smell was so familiar. Every dream she had, she could remember this same smell. Everything was drenched in that same dark red liquid, tainting everything it touched. The bodies. . . the massive amount of bodies. . .all dead. . .all smelling of the same distinct scent of gore and blood.

She opened her eyes and her paws dropped to the ground. She stared unblinkingly at the beasts she had just killed, blocking out every thing else around her. It was like she was reliving the night that haunted her dreams whenever she closed her eyes in sleep.

Skipper, familiar with the affects of a battle, was the first to recover. "Darkstar?" He asked questioningly as he sheathed his weapon and walked over to her tentatively. It seemed as though she was in some kind of extreme emotional struggle with herself. He looked at the pained expression on her face and the confliction and confusion in her eyes.

The sound of his words seemed to snap the other two out of their trances. "Darkstar!" Karia questioned, with a worried expression etched on her face. She rushed past Skipper and ran towards the girl.

Kneeling down, she embraced the young fox around the shoulders. "What's the matter?"

No answer. Darkstar just continued to stare, unaware of the life going on around her.

Snowpaws slowly put away his sword. Never had he seen someone kill so easily. . .so smoothly. . .so flawlessly. Her movements were like water. It seemed as though she barely gave her actions a thought, yet still hit her targets directly. It intrigued him.

Karia shook Darkstar by the shoulders, her concern increasing as the minutes went by and still no response. She shook Darkstar again, this time with more force and a hint of desperation.

The jolt of the shaking finally brought Darkstar back to her senses and she looked around blankly. She moved her eyes from Karia to Skipper to Snowpaws and then back to the dead bodies of the bounty hunters.

"I. . .I. . .don't know what happened. . . Or what came over me. . ." Darkstar said quietly.

Karia pulled her up off the ground and hugged her. "It's ok, Darkstar. It was all in self-defense."

Snowpaws walked up to where Skipper was standing. The young otter leader hadn't quite made it all the way to the black fox and had stopped when Karia reached her. "She's amazing." Snowpaws whispered to his friend, unable to be heard by the two females.

"Amazingly deadly." Came the quiet response.

Darkstar turned towards the male otter and fox. Bowing, she apologized once more. "I'm so sorry. . . I didn't want to kill them. . ."

"It's alright. Karia's correct; it was all in self-defense. If you hadn't gotten to them first, they would have gotten to us. No need for apologizing. We should be thanking you for saving our lives." Skipper replied as he continued his way over to her.

Snowpaws was watching her carefully. The bow. . .it wasn't something often seen with creatures around here. In fact, it was something much often seen in the east. That intrigued him even more.

He strode over to the group as well. "Yes, I agree completely with Skipper. We ought to be thanking you."

Unbeknownst to the group, a pair of bright blue eyes continued to watch. They had seen the whole thing. . . and were full of pride. . .yet tinged with sadness. "Gomen, Darkstar. . .gomen for all the pain you must endure. . ."

"Alright! Well. . . now what are we supposed to do with these bodies? We can't just leave them laying on the side of the road." Karia asked, sweeping her paw over where all the bodies lay drenched in their own blood.

"Why not?" Darkstar asked quietly. In her mind, once a beast was dead, it wasn't her concern what to do with them after.

"Why not!" Karia repeated in a shocked tone. "How would you like to just be walking along the road, minding your own business, la di da, and then suddenly stumble upon a dead corpse? Besides, even though they tried to kill us, they were still beasts and deserve the respect of some kind of burial."

Darkstar still couldn't quite grasp the concept. She could understand burying the body of a loved one, or somebeast she was close to, but for an enemy and for somebeast she didn't know, it didn't seem to make sense. Still, she decided it was best not to argue with other beasts' principles.

"Karia's right." Snowpaws replied, nodding his head. "Perhaps we can bury them off to the side of the road a ways."

"Good idea." Skipper replied as he started to roll up his sleeves.

Darkstar thought this was all a waste of time. She would have liked to have reached Salamandastron as soon as possible, but the others seemed determined to bury these beasts who held no significance nor meaning to her. Still, she complied and imitated Skipper with rolling up her sleeves to her elbows.

"We. . . have nothing to dig. . .with." Darkstar pointed out.

Skipper held up his massive paw and flexed it. "Well then, looks like we're going to be doing some good hard labor! Let's give our paws a good work out!"

Snowpaws smiled amiably and held up a fist. "Alright, let's get to it!"

Karia pumped her fist in the air. "Let's go!"

Darkstar blinked blankly at the group. She understood that Skipper planned on them digging with their paws to bury them, but to have the others so eagerly ready to do such hard work surprised her.

Skipper and Snowpaws started dragging the dead bodies over to the side of the road while Karia determined a good spot to start digging. When she had found a nice place, dirt started flying.

After the two males had laid all the bodies next to each other, they too started to dig into the ground. Luckily, the dirt was fairly soft so it wasn't too difficult to break the surface.

Darkstar, a little unsure of herself, followed their lead and soon they had four holes starting to take form.

Hours had passed when Darkstar turned her dark eyes towards the sky, taking note of the sun that was now right above them, indicating that it was the middle of the day. The temperature had progressively gotten hotter, and the hard work was heating her body as well. It also didn't help that her fur was black and hungrily absorbed the heat.

She brushed her paw over her forehead, wiping the sweat from her fur. They'd been digging for hours, but at least they were almost finished. She'd have to remember to try not and kill anybeast again for it was too much work to bury them.

She glanced at the others with her. Snowpaws and Skipper had sometime taken off their shirts and cast them aside in attempt to cool themselves. Karia had rolled up her sleeves as far as she could, but she could see they were all sweltering in the sun. Yet, no beast had complained and no beast had stopped working. Darkstar was impressed.

Darkstar's head and upper body disappeared into the hole she was creating and after a few more minutes of digging, she emerged again and dumped the last body into the hole. Scooping the dirt back into the hole she tried to flatten it out as much as possible, but a heap still remained, matching her hole with three other mounds of dirt. The others were working on the last hole.

Finally they were all finished and lay down a little ways off the road, cooling off under the shade of a nice tree and pouring water over their paws in attempts to wash the dirt off. The bodies were neatly buried and the only evidence of the fight from this morning were the five mounds of dirt lying on the side of the road and the stains of blood mixed with the dirt of the ground, which would eventually be washed away by rain.

"Skiiiiiiiippeeeeer!" Karia whined, moving her head to the side to look at her leader. She was lying stretched out on the cool grass, trying to pick the last remnants of the dirt from her claws. "I'm hungryyyyyy!"

"Yes, I think we all are, after all that hard work." Skipper checked the provisions they had gotten from the abbey for their journey and dispersed the food.

They gratefully took the food and eagerly ate. It was delicious! Of course, everything always tasted better when you're tired and hungry, still it was perfect and hit the spot.

Darkstar took a sip of cool water and splashed some on her face. Her mind was wandering over the incidents of this morning. Bounty hunters. . . for her? But why? Her eyes clouded over in thought. What had she done in her past that would set a price on her head? Why were her dreams always the same disturbing images?

She sighed, all these questions unanswered. . . She was determined to find the answer though, no matter what sins she had committed in her past.

Snowpaws stood up and put on his shirt. He stretched. "I think we've all rested long enough and gained back our strength to move on, don't you think?"

Skipper also pulled on his shirt and nodded. "Yes, it would be nice to get to Salamandastron as soon as possible."

"Awww…but I was just getting comfortable!" Karia said with a grin as she too sat up and then climbed to her feet.

Darkstar shifted her eyes towards some foliage a ways away from her…sensing a presence. Barely, but she was sure something was there…hiding from her.

-----

"1. . .2. . .3. . .4. . . 5. . ." the black kit counted, her paws covering her eyes as she continued to count. "6. . .7. . ." Her dark eyes peeked out from under her paws… "…10! Ready or not, here I come!" Dropping her tiny paws to her side, she looked around briefly before racing off.

"_I'm going to fiiiind you!" She cried happily as she searched behind brushes and trees._

_Finally she spotted those familiar blue eyes, bright and full of bliss, peeked out from above her as their owner tried to hide himself in the branches of a tree. _

"_Found you!" She giggled as jumped up and down with her paw extended towards him, trying to touch his footpaw._

"_You may have found me, but you'll never catch me!" He challenged her as he jumped gracefully down from the branch and raced off._

"_Wait for me!" She cried in between her giggles as she lost no time in racing after him._

_She being the small one, with smaller legs, couldn't seem to catch up with the boy as he raced on, no matter how much she tried. "Kazetarou-chaaaan! Come back!" She cried out to him, frustration starting to show upon her baby face as he continued to remain out of reach._

_Tears started to form in her eyes, blurring her vision, but she continued to run after him. Suddenly she bumped into something soft and little arms wrapped around her as they both tumbled gently to the ground. _

"_Darkystar. . . don't cry. I won't ever leave you." The young fox said with a wide grin as his small paws wiped the tears from her eyes._

-----

The same blue eyes from before continued to watch the black fox, but when he caught her glance moving towards his area he quickly disappeared with hardly a sound or trace.

"Darkstar?" Snowpaws called to her for the third time.

_Kazetarou. . .strange sounding name, yet not so strange._ It baffled her.

"Uh, yes?" She asked, looking up at him, coming out of her reverie. The presence was gone. . . she must have been imagining things.

"Are you ready?" He asked, smiling down at her. Karia and Skipper were loading their things and shouldering their packs.

"Oh. . . yes. Sorry." Darkstar responded as she stood up and shouldered her own pack. She had taken off her weapons and had laid them next to her on the ground, so she quickly picked those up and stuck them through her belt.

"Well then! Let's be off!" Karia said, grinning broadly as she led the way back towards the road.

Darkstar gave one last look back towards where she had thought she had felt somebeast. "Kazetarou. . ." She whispered, as the three continued walking, not noticing she was still in place. "Who are you?" She asked as her words fell upon nothing but the wind. With that, she turned and walked quickly up towards the others.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

The four companions continued to walk down the dusty road, the hot sun's rays beaming down against their backs as their fur absorbed the heat.

"Jeez. . .it should be a sin to be this hot." Karia complained to Darkstar who was walking silently along side her, as she shaded her eyes and turned her face up towards the sky, then wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Yes. . ." Her friend answered quietly.

------

_Sin. . .sinner. . . The guilt. . . the blackness of sin tainting the soul with shadow and guilt, staining the spirit. . ._

"_I. . .feel so horrible, Kazetarou-chan," a young black fox whimpered, staring down at a bloodied sickle and chain in her small paws._

"_I know. . .I know. . ." A young, tall male fox said comfortingly, holding her close to his chest. "But. . .it's your fate. . . your destiny." He said, his crystal blue eyes overshadowed with sorrow, as he looked down at her._

_The female sniffled, "Then I hate my destiny. This is not how I want to live my life."_

_Rough paws tore them apart and shoved the male towards the ground and then smacked the female across the face with the backside of his paw. "Stop that whimpering. What are you crying about, girl?" Said a strong rough voice._

"_Papa. . ." She winced as her body swayed to the side from the impact of his strike. "I. . .I. . . DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!" She cried out at him, her eyes brimming with more tears, as she dropped her blood soaked weapon to the ground._

_The tall black fox grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up as though she weighed nothing and slammed her against a nearby wall. She felt something in her back crack and blood spewed from her mouth._

"_NO!" The young male fox cried out as he rushed towards the taller and stronger one. Again, he was shoved easily to the ground._

"_You don't have a say in the matter. Now stop that crying before I give you something to really cry about!" Came the gruff response. The taller male turned and looked at the young male that he had previously thrown down._

_The younger fox's clear blue eyes now burned with fury, fire leaping angrily into them as he snarled at the father._

_Darkstar's father met his glance with hardly a care. "And you, boy, stay away from my daughter before you find yourself at the end of my weapon." With that he strolled away from the two younger ones._

_The young female slumped to the ground as she tried to keep her sobs controlled and silent. She couldn't move, the pain in her back shot up and down her spine and her whole body was in agony._

"_Darkstar. . ." Kazetarou whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm…I'm sorry…so sorry .. Why can't I ever protect you?"_

-------

"DARKSTAR!" Karia cried loudly in her ear.

The black fox jumped and looked at the otter. "What?" Her eyes felt wet. . .and her back ached in remembrance of a past injury.

"Are you . . .alright?" Karia asked, a concerned expression etched on her face.

"Y. . .yes." Darkstar answered quickly, wiping a paw across her eyes.

"You sure?" Karia urged further.

Darkstar nodded and looked down at the road. Karia sighed and could only shrug in response.

Snowpaws and Skipper had been walking a little bit behind the two females. "Darkstar. . ." Snowpaws started.

". . .is a very curious being." Skipper finished.

"Aye, she is. But I have a feeling I know what she was in her past. . ." Snowpaws said mysteriously, winking at his friend.

Skipper's eyes shot up, "Tell me."

The fox shook his large head with a grin. "I would rather be sure of it before I let it be known. There's a good possibility I'm wrong, yet from what I've seen. . . it would make sense."

Skipper glared at his fox friend. "You've piqued my interest and now you're not going to tell me? What kind of friend are you?" He said good-humouredly. Snowpaws just smiled congenially and continued to walk in silence.

By this time, it had begun to grow dark, and the weather had gradually started to drop. A pink line could be seen in the sky, indicating that the sun was going to be setting soon.

A cool evening breeze had started to pick up and it felt good as it brushed against the hot figures of the travelers.

"Ahhhh, that feels so yummy!" Karia commented as she inhaled deeply, taking in the cool air around her.

"We should probably start looking for a place to rest for the night." Skipper said, as he and Snowpaws caught up with Karia and Darkstar.

"Mossflower Woods is right up ahead. We could probably find a cool resting spot there along the river." Snowpaws pointed out.

"Aye, mate. Let's go then. My feet are aching and some nice soft grass would be greatly appreciated." Skipper said as the group headed off towards the upcoming woods.

Entering into the cool forest that was quickly becoming darker with each minute, they immediately heard blood-curdling screams coming from further into the foliage. Without hesitating, all four creatures bounded towards the sound. Unconsciously, Darkstar had one paw on her sickle and the other on a throwing weapon in her pouch. Snowpaws couldn't help but shift his eyes towards her and note her actions.

Pushing past the thick brush, the group found two rats and a stoat holding onto two, squirming, baby hedgehogs.

"Come on, hedgepig, stop dat squirmin' and we won't hurt ye." Said one rat as he tried to keep away from the quills.

"HELP! HEEEEELLPPP! PLEASE SOMEBEAST!" Cried one little female hedgehog, trying to get away. The other was just bawling his eyes out in the arms of the stoat.

The third rat was trying to grab onto the kicking legs of the little female, hoping to help his comrade, but instead, received a swift kick to his nose.

Grasping the situation, the four travelers stepped out towards the group. Karia, Snowpaws and Skipper had their swords drawn and Darkstar just stood there, releasing her grip on her weapons.

Vermin picking on little dibbuns were easy; there would be no need for bloodshed. Besides, she didn't feel like digging three more holes in the ground.

"Let them go." Skipper demanded, showing his sword towards the vermin, the light of the setting sun bouncing off the edge of his blade.

The vermin glowered at the others. Four to three. . . and the whole group looked like formidable warriors. They knew a losing battle when they saw one.

They spat at them and released the children while growling. "Fine." The stoat replied, but before setting down the little male hedgehog, he shot his arm out and smacked the boy upside the head with the backside of his paw, sending the boy sprawling onto the ground.

Something in Darkstar seemed to snap at the sight and her eyes narrowed into two cold slits as a deathly glint shone through the descending darkness.

Before the others could react, she was a blur of black fur heading straight for the stoat.

Fear shot into the eyes of the creature as her paws reached out to grab his outstretched wrist of the arm that he had just used to send the boy to the ground.

"Stop her. . ." Karia gasped out, but Snowpaws was already halfway towards her.

Darkstar viciously swung his arm painfully behind his back and then shoved the fingers of her free hand into the pressure point above his elbow.

The stoat squirmed at the pain as her fingers continued to dig mercilessly into the sensitive spot. With her other hand, she slowly started to pull his wrist in the abnormal direction, away from his body, while continuing to press the other part of his arm towards his body, ready to snap his arm in two. "AIIIIIYYYYY" He cried out, his knees hitting the ground as he tried to get away from the pain. The more pressure she put on his arm, the more he squirmed and the more his face twisted into a desperate look of torture. "Stop! Please! Stop!" He begged her, tears running down his face. "IT HURTS!"

"DARKSTAR!" Snowpaws said firmly, placing a restraining paw on her arm. "Enough."

Darkstar looked at the other fox, her eyes returning to her usual calmness and impassive shine. She released the stoat's arm, luckily for him, still in one piece.

Snowpaws turned towards the others. "Now, leave before I let her finish what she was about to do." He commanded frostily.

The vermin, fear evident in their eyes, raced away as fast as their little legs could carry them and disappeared into the thick forest.

The two otters had stood frozen through all of this, and now magically seemed to be free of the invisible spell.

The two hedgehog dibbuns were sitting, collapsed on the soft grass of the woods crying, the older female trying to comfort her little brother through her own tears.

Snowpaws knelt down and lay his large paws on the two little ones' head. "What happened?" Skipper walked over towards Snowpaws and knelt down beside his companion with Karia following after him. Darkstar continued to stand off towards the side and was content to just observe.

As Snowpaws asked his question, the little hedgehog boy just cried harder and buried his little face into his sister's shoulder. His sister took a couple of deep breaths, trying to control her own sobbing as she furiously continued to wipe her small paws across her eyes.

Finally, she gained control of her emotions and all that was left was a bit of sniffling. She turned her large brown eyes up towards fox and blinked.

"What happened?" Skipper repeating the question.

"Thym an' me were playing by ourselves and the baddies came an'. . .an'. . .grabbed us." The girl said, more tears starting to emerge.

"Shh. . . shh. . . deep breath." Skipper instructed, patting her back.

The little girl did as she was told and took a deep breath, determined to finish her story. "We tried to get away, but they were too strong and carried us away." She took another break for a deep breath as her voice continued to rise to almost hysterics as she continued to relate the story. "Then. . . they said something about. . . kidnapping. . .an' ransom. But I don't know what they meant. An' then I almost got away, but I was grabbed again. . . and then that's when you guys came." She said, finally finishing her story and wiping her eyes with the back of her paw again.

By this time her little brother, Thym had finally stopped crying and was just down to whimpering and hiccupping.

"Alright, you're safe now." Snowpaws said gently. "I'm Snowpaws, and this here is my friend, Skipper." The girl just nodded silently and buried her face in the head of her brother.

Suddenly a deep voice cried out in happiness from behind them. "AEMIE! THYM!" Came the booming voice as a large adult hedgehog rushed over to the little ones and wrapped them up in his strong arms.

"POPPA!" They cried out, their little arms hugging him around the waist. He looked towards the little girl and demanded to tell him what had happened. She repeated the story that she had just told the others, but in a much calmer voice now that she was safe in her daddy's arms.

After a joyful reunion, the father looked at the four creatures, gratefulness shining bright in his eyes. "Thank you so much." He said shaking the hands of all four, although finding it difficult to move because of the two little bodies clinging to him.

"See, Aemie and Thym were playing out in front of our den and my wife and I were inside and didn't hear anything. When we went to call them inside for supper, we found them gone and I had a bad feeling that they had wandered away and so I went to look for them. Thank you so much for saving them though. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to them. My wife and I had always thought that we lived in a safe part of Mossflower. Now I can see that we'll have to be more careful." He said hugging his little ones closer to him.

"Oh, it was no problem. I'm just glad we got here in time." Skipper responded as he patted little Thym on the head.

The father let go of his children and stood up straight and held out his large paw towards the group. "I apologize for not introducing myself sooner. I'm Thymothie, my son has the same name as I do, but we call him Thym so that there's no mix up," the full grown hedgehog explained as he went around and shook hands with everyone.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Skipper, this is Snowpaws, Karia and Darkstar." Skipper responded as he pointed to his friends.

"So where are you four off to at this time of the evening, when darkness surrounds the woods and terrifying monsters emerge from the shadows?" Thymothie said with a wink as his children edged close to him.

"We're off to Salamandastron, but we're searching for a resting spot at the moment." Snowpaws explained.

"Ah, well then please make your stay at my house. It's the least I can do to thank you for saving my children." Thymothie offered graciously.

"If it's not too much of an inconvenience to put up four strangers for the night, then I think that we will take you up on that offer." Snowpaws answered.

"Ah! No inconvenience what so ever. Please follow me." Thymothie said with a big smile as he picked up Thym in his strong arms and took Aemie by the paw. The four travelers quietly followed behind the hedgehogs deeper into the heart of Mossflower Woods.

A shadowy figure continued to watch from behind the safety of the shadows. His clear blue eyes following Darkstar's every move as she followed after the others. _"Darkystar. . .watch yourself. . .he's coming for you. . ."_


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

As the remaining light faded into the darkness, the group reached a little hut in the middle of the woods where a large female hedgehog was waiting outside, gripping the apron across her waist and biting her lower lip as worry clouded her eyes.

At the sight of her husband and children, relief flooded over her face as she rushed to scoop up the two little ones. "Oh, I'm so glad you're safe! What happened?" She cried as she hugged them.

"We'll tell you when we get inside." Tymothie said kindly. "Jessyca, this is Snowpaws, Skipper, Karia and Darkstar. Friends, this is my wife." He ushered the group inside and had them all sit down at a long wooden table in the warm welcoming kitchen.

Tymothie explained what had happened to his wife and she was full of gratitude and thanks. "Jess, if you wouldn't mind I'm sure our guests are hungry. I surely know I am." He said, winking at her.

"Oh yes! I'm so sorry, let me hurry and warm dinner up." She said as she got up and hurried off.

Tymothie turned towards the others. "Now, you four mentioned you're off to that fire mountain towards the sea. What business do you have with the badger lord, if you don't mind me asking."

Skipper explained Darkstar's situation to the hedgehog over dinner. When he was finished eating, Tymothie sat back in his chair and pushed his plate away. "Don't remember who you are or where you came from, eh?" He said as he turned to Darkstar who had been quiet throughout the meal.

She nodded. She felt rather uncomfortable telling beasts about her problems, but she supposed it didn't matter much. "Snow and Skipper thought that perhaps the badger lord would be at least able to recognize my weapons." She explained as she unarmed herself and showed the hedgehog her sickle and chain.

"I'm not much of a fighter myself and I don't know much about weaponry, but I've never seen anything like those before." Tymothie said after examining them and then handing them back to her.

"No one has yet." She responded quietly as she put them back against her waist.

Her attention turned towards Aemie and Thym who were sleeping with their heads in their arms at the table. Thym's snout was slowly nodding back and forth dangerously close to his plate of soup.

Jessyca smiled as she picked him up and nudged Aemie to wake up. "Time for sleep, kids." She said gently as she took the little girl by the hand and led her to bed.

Thymothie nodded, "Aye, you four must be quite tired as well. Let me show you to your rooms."

Darkstar lay still on her bed, her eyes closed, as she drifted in and out of unconsciousness. Images continued to filter through her mind as scattered visions from her past played out before her.

-----

_Little black footpaws skidded into the doorway of a small house. "I'm home!" Shouted a small voice as the little kit let herself in._

_Bright, cheerful green eyes peeked out from the kitchen. "Welcome home, Darkstar. Good day at school?"_

_"Yes, momma. Although Ka-chan was being mean to me all day and chased me around outside." The little girl said as a pout start forming on her face._

_The older female fox smiled at her daughter. "Kazetarou does that only because he likes you." She said with a wink._

_"That's silly. Besides, I don't want him to like me. Boys are strange." She said as she wrinkled her nose._

_Her mother laughed slightly. "Come, Darkstar help me with dinner. Your father will be home shortly."_

_Darkstar quickly started to set the table and by the time she was finished she heard the loud familiar footsteps of her father. "Poppa!" She said enthusiastically as she rushed to greet her father._

_He swept her up in his big arms and carried her back to the kitchen. "Welcome home, dear." His wife said to him as he kissed her on the cheek and then put down Darkstar._

_-----_

"Happiness. . . warmth. . . comfort. . ." Darkstar whispered to herself as she continued to float in between unconsciousness.

-----

_Rain. . . the coldness of the rain hit against her small body . . . The dark gloominess of the weather matched the mood. . ._

_A casket. . . so dark . . .ominous. . . scary. _

_Tiny paws touched the side of it and her large eyes peeked over the edge. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked down and saw the peaceful form of her mother lying there, cold and lifeless._

_She had promised her mother not to cry. Her last promise. A pinky promise. She wouldn't break it. She had to be strong. She swallowed back the lump in her throat as she felt the warmth of small paws take her own._

_She looked sideways and saw Kazetarou standing next to her. She wanted to cry. She wanted to just sit down in the mud and wail. Her chest ached and nothing was making it go away. She hurt inside. . . _

_She squeezed the boy's hand with all the strength she had in her little body and closed her eyes tight and then moved away from the casket. "Goodbye, momma." She said quietly._

_Another lump was rising in her throat as she felt the small arms of her friend wrap themselves around her tiny body._

_-----_

Silent tears ran down Darkstar's face as she felt a lump rise in her throat. Everything felt so real. All the pain. Everything. It was like reliving a nightmare. Why was this all coming back to her now?

-----

_WHACK!_

_The pain. . . the searing pain in her cheek. . . Tears poured out of her eyes as she backed away from the large figure hovering over her. _

_SLAP!_

_"Poppa. . ." She whimpered. "Please, stop!" She cried._

_"Worthless. You worthless, lazy, sorry excuse for a mutt." He growled at her as he backhanded her across the face again._

_"You killed her. You took the most precious thing in my life away from me." He advanced towards her again as his large paw flew out and struck her, causing her tiny body to fly backwards into the wall._

_"Well, I'll make your existence worth something at least, if it's the last thing I do. Training starts tomorrow." He left her shivering up against the wall as he walked away._

_Her small frame shook as sobs racked her body. _

-----

Darkstar's body shook as she clung to the blankets beneath her. Her eyes shot open and she looked around at her surroundings. Panting, she brought herself up in a sitting position and remembered where she was.

She sighed as she took in a couple of deep breaths of air. _My fault? My mother's death was my fault?_

She was even more confused than before.

Her dreams were so real. She felt the warmth and comfort of her kitchen, the coldness of the rain, the emotional ache she felt. She could feel every hit, every slap, every strike that her father had dealt to her.

She wrapped her arms around her body as she hugged her knees to her chest. Burying her head in her arms, she started sobbing. All this was taking an incredible amount of emotional strain. She wasn't sure if she could handle any more.

She curled up underneath her covers and shoved her face in the pillow. She couldn't stop the tears from coming.

Finally the darkness of sleep started to envelop her and she welcomed it hesitantly, afraid of what other images her dreams would give to her.

Sleep was kind to her, though, and lowered her into a restful and dreamless slumber.

She awoke to the rays of sun filtering through her windows as they poured light onto her closed eyelids.

Her body stirred and then she slowly opened her eyes. Dressing, she slowly opened her door and headed back towards the kitchen, remembering where it was from the night before.

Entering the room she noticed the rest of her group already sitting down eating breakfast, with Tymothie at the head of the table, Jessyca serving the meal and the two children running around playing tag.

"Careful, kids. Not around the guests." Their mother gently chastised them as she sent them off playing into another room.

"Good morning, Darkster!" Karia said brightly as the others looked up and waved at her.

She nodded in acknowledgement and took a seat. "Morning." A large plate filled with food appeared before her and she started eating.

"Sleep well, mate?" Skipper asked after he swallowed.

She nodded. The images from her recent flashbacks replayed themselves over in her mind as she ate; her motions were systematic as her attention was lost to other things.

What did he mean it was her fault that her mother died…? It bothered her…that she couldn't remember.

She continued to pour over her thoughts and before she knew it her plate was already empty.

"Care for any more, dear?" Jessyca asked for the second time, finally catching the young fox's attention.

"Oh…no thanks. I'm fine." Darkstar responded, turning her large eyes towards the mother hedgehog.

Skipper and the others had finished too and the otter leader pushed back his chair and stood up. "Well, we hate to impose any longer, and really ought to get back on our way to Salamandastron. The sooner we get there the better." He said.

Tymothie nodded and also stood up. "Aye, I understand." He showed them to the door and shook hands with every one of them. "Thank you so much, again, for saving out little ones. If you ever need anything again be sure to call on us."

"Sure thing." Snowpaws responded as the four headed back into the Mossflower woods. Tymothie and Jessyca waved goodbye to them as their two children peeked out shyly from the doorway.

Soon the group was out of sight from the family and trudged on their way towards the sea.

"They were such a _nice_ family!" Karia exclaimed, clasping her paws together. "And Aemie and Thym were so adorable! Skipp, maybe we can stop by again on the way home?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe." Skipper said noncommittally.

The group continued to walk in silence for a while, quietly enjoying the soft breeze of the wind brushing through the leaves of the cool forest.

Suddenly Darkstar's ears perked up. She glanced around and stopped walking, motioning for the others to do the same. Her companions immediately obeyed. She crouched close to the cold ground of the forest and put her large ear to the floor.

She closed her eyes and listened… Yes…definitely. She could smell it too. The smell of death…the dreaded slithering noise that sent chills up her spine… An adder was close by and a large one by the sound of it.

She stood up and as she was about to tell the others about her discovery the massive head of an adder pushed itself through the brushes near them, its mouth open and its fangs gleaming in the sunlight.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Karia screamed in surprise and the heads of Skipper and Snowpaws turned towards the snake.

The snake's head darted towards Karia who was fumbling with her staff. Darkstar embedded two of her throwing weapons into the neck of the adder and as the reptile's head shot backwards in pain, she leapt forward knocking Karia out of the direct way of the snake.

By then the other fox and otter had their weapons drawn and were crouching in a low defensive stance.

"Never did like messing with adders too much…" Snowpaws commented to no one in particular.

"Ay, I hear you friend. Mayhaps it would be best to try and run for it." Skipper whispered back, both beasts keeping their eyes directly on the enemy while conversing.

The adder's large eyes blinked and its tongue flickered in and out of its mouth. His long scaly body shook viciously, knocking out both of Darkstar's throwing weapons, letting them fall to the ground in a dull thump. Neither had caused much damage.

Darkstar shook her head as she helped Karia to her feet and then grabbed her sickle and chain from her waist. "I doubt we'd be able to outrun an adder. Plus, he's hungry and mad."

"She's got a point…" Snowpaws replied as his paw gripped the hilt on his blade even tighter.

Before anyone else could reply, the adder's tail shot out so fast from behind him that its motion was blurred. He thwacked Darkstar and Karia to the ground in one swipe, knocking their weapons out of their paws and sending them flying several feet away.

The adder's head descended upon the two beasts lying on the ground with his mouth open and his fangs glistening white.

Darkstar unsheathed her sword and thrust it upwards into the bottom part of its jaw. Snowpaws and Skipper rushed next to them too, slashing their weapons across its neck.

He threw back his head and his mouth opened in pain as though a silent scream echoed from his vocal chords. His long body lashed about from the injuries, knocking all four creatures sprawling into the ground.

He bared his fangs again and lashed out towards Skipper who was trying to peel himself from the dirt. Fortunately, the otter leader jumped out of the way before he became the adder's next meal.

While the adder was occupied with Skipper, Darkstar ran towards where her weapon and Karia's staff lay. Picking up the staff she hurled it at the ottermaid. "KARIA! HEAD'S UP!" She yelled as it sailed through the air. Not even watching to see if it made its destination, she grabbed her sickle and chain.

The adder's attention was quickly turned towards Darkstar after she had thrown Karia her staff…which Darkstar could see made it's way back to its owner after all. Darkstar's eyes locked with the golden ones of the adder. The smell of death permeated from his body and his narrow tongue hissed in and out of its large mouth.

She narrowed her eyes and kept her sickle balanced lightly in her hand. In a split second he lashed out at her. She jumped up and met him head on, thrusting her sickle deep atop the outside top part of his mouth. Still holding the chain in her hand, she then ripped it out viciously taking a good chunk of the reptile's scales off in doing so and then catching the sickle with her right paw.

Her eyes flashed at the adder lashing about in pain and all she could see was the enemy; everything else surrounding her seemed insignificant and invisible. Her only focus was the large reptilian monster in front of her.

Skipper nudged Snowpaws a bit and pointed his direction at Darkstar. The fox reluctantly took his eyes off the adder and slid them over towards the black fox. A change seemed to have come over her. No longer was she the normal laid back, quiet fox she had been before, but now a focused and deadly beast ready to react in an instant. Her breathing was steady and her paw light, yet one could tell where her concentration was and her reflex ready to move in a flash.

Snowpaws lowered his weapon a bit. Intrigued by his mysterious companion, his attention slowly forgot about the adder at hand. Skipper's expression and focus was about the same as his companion's as his paw also started to slowly lower towards the ground.

The adder and Darkstar's eyes continued to be locked in some kind of deadly staring contest as though first to blink would be the first to meet their demise. They both continued to stare as they each waited for the other to make the first move.

The adder decided to attack first as he lashed out at her with his head. Easily seeing it coming, she quickly jumped to the side, but didn't see his tail lunge out at her from behind him.

He swept it around and Darkstar felt a stinging sensation as she felt the adder's tail connect with her stomach, causing her to be knocked backwards. Shooting her paw out, she caught her balance and flipped over her back, holding her sickle tightly between her teeth.

Karia came up silently behind the two males who now had their weapon tips lying in the dirt as they continued to watch the battle between Darkstar and the adder. She smacked both upside the head and glared at them, "Are you two just going to stand there and watch? Aren't you going to help a companion in need?"

They looked at her and shrugged their shoulders. "It looks like she's doing just fine herself…" They said as all three turned their eyes back towards the beasts locked in combat to see Darkstar running low to the ground, her sickle stuck again between her teeth and the chain wrapped loosely around her left paw.

Her right paw was reaching to grab a throwing weapon. Still several feet away she threw the star-shaped weapon at the adder, but he smoothly moved his body to the side and avoided the blades, then in one quick movement lunged its massive heads down upon her.

Darkstar, anticipating this move, had crouched close to the ground giving her foot paws leverage to spring sideways. As the adder's head missed her and descended upon the ground instead, she threw her sickle back into the same gash that she had first inflicted on him on the top part of his mouth and embedded it even deeper.

His tail smacked down hard upon the ground in frustration and pain as his head lifted back up off the ground and high into the air. Darkstar, her face still concentrating and focused, yet still impassive, held on tightly to the chain as she too lifted up off the ground.

She started swinging herself slowly in order to build up momentum. The adder was furiously shaking its head in order to try to get the sickle free from him and the weight that continued to press the sickle in deeper hanging off the chain.

Darkstar quickly found the rhythm of his shakings and matched her swinging with it, taking advantage of his movement in order for her to build up enough momentum. Finally getting a really good swing in, she pushed herself upwards and around his muzzle locking his jaws shut. She repeated the action one more time pulling the chain even tighter.

The adder was furious. His golden eyes flashed in irritation as he continued to shake his head wildly side to side and up and down, but Darkstar just gritted her teeth together and kept her paws closed around the chain.

Holding the chain with one paw, her other paw snaked itself backwards and grabbed hold of the hilt of her sword. Unsheathing it, in one final sweep, brought the sharp edge of it towards the jugular of the adder, slashing into the critical part of his neck.

His body started lashing about even more as pain seared throughout his scaly, long body. Darkstar's sword fell out of her paw as she was forced to hang on to her chain with both paws and her body seemed to fly about in every direction.

She slammed into the body of the adder many times, covering herself in the snake's blood from his wound, yet she continued to hold on in almost a death grip.

Finally, after several moments, the adder's motion slowly started to wind down as his eyes started to cloud over in death. His heavy body started to fall downwards ready to smash itself into the ground.

Snowpaws dropped his sword and rushed towards the adder as he started his descent. "Darkstar! Let go!"

Darkstar peered downwards and saw the other fox beneath her with his arms outstretched ready to catch her. Closing her eyes, she let her paws release the grip of her chain as she felt herself fall through the air and then felt strong arms wrap themselves around her.

Jumping out of the way, Snowpaws and Darkstar missed getting crushed by the falling dead weight of the adder by a second. He set Darkstar down on the ground. "Thanks…" She said a little awkwardly as she kept her eyes turned on the adder she had killed.

"No problem." Came the casual response.

Darkstar kept her eyes averted as she walked towards the adder and grabbed her sword, throwing weapons and sickle and chain. Wiping the blood off the blades on some nearby grass, she sheathed her weapons and looked back towards her companions.

Karia rushed towards her and threw her arms around her sweaty friend. "AHH! You were so WONDERFUL!" The ottermaid gushed as she continued to squish Darkstar who was standing there awkwardly with an uncomfortable and embarrassed look etched upon her dark features.

Skipper and Snowpaws were really unsure of how to react. It wasn't every day that you saw somebeast practically take on an adder single pawed. She definitely was well trained in fighting; it was almost unfathomable.

They finally strolled over to the two females and Skipper pried off Karia from the blushing fox as Snowpaws slapped her on the back. "Impressive, Darkstar. Really."

She shrugged and looked towards the ground. "Well…don't you suppose we should be on our way?"

Skipper laid a paw on her shoulder. "How about we rest a bit?"

Karia wrinkled her nose. "Not near _that_ thing." She said, pointing her paw towards the dead adder.

Snowpaws nodded, "Aye, I agree. A rest would be great. I know of a little spring fairly near here that would be great to rest at."

The three followed his lead and walked in silence until he finally pushed aside some foliage and showed them the peaceful area where the spring was. The scenery around it was beautiful and the sun shone through the leaves of the nearby trees, scattering various light spots across the grass, warming up random patches.

"Ahh…" Karia gasped as her eyes widened at the calming sight.

All four companions walked over towards the spring and took long deep drinks from the cooling water.

Darkstar washed her face and arms with the water when she was finished drinking and then peered into the reflective liquid, looking at herself.

-----

_So clear…so calming…so refreshing…_

_"Darkstar Ripclaw, how are you ever going to overcome your fear of drowning if you don't learn to swim!" Came a young male's voice. He had a rich timbre that emoted from his vocal chords. _

_She turned her dark head sideways and peered into his bright blue eyes that were stern when chastising her, yet still full of kindness and love._

_She winced and shook her head. "No, Kazetarou. I refuse." She replied stubbornly._

_"If you don't get into that water, young lady, I will throw you in there myself." Kazetarou threatened as he grabbed her by the paw and tried to move her towards the water._

_She dug her heels into the ground and refused to budge as she gripped his paw with her free one and freed her own paw from his grip. Then she twisted his arm backwards and brought him to his knees._

_He just peered up at her calmly, not affected by this sudden attack on him. Getting a mischievous look in his eyes, he flung himself on his back, causing Darkstar to either let go of him or fall on top of him. _

_Taken by surprise, Darkstar had no choice but to go along with the latter and soon found herself in a sprawled out on top of her friend. She let go of his arm._

_Kazetarou rolled over so that now he was on all fours looking down at her, who was now on her back. "Fine, no swimming lesson for today. We'll try again tomorrow." He said, finally giving in._

_He kissed her lightly on her cheek and then got up, grabbing her paws as he went, helping Darkstar to her feet._

_"Ha! I win!" The young female said triumphantly._

_Kazetarou smiled gently at her. "Of course you do. You always win, but that doesn't mean you're always right."_

-----

Suddenly Darkstar heard a splash and she looked up from her reverie to find Karia splashing about in the water. "Oooh! It feels to good! Join me, Darkstar!" She cried as waved towards the fox.

Darkstar shook her head as she declined. "Uh…no, that's ok. I think I'll pass."

"Come ON!" The otter urged. "You could use a nice dip to cool you from that fight!" Karia said as she swam over and pulled her in before Darkstar would react.

_Glub Glub._

The swirling darkness of the water seemed to envelop her quickly. Her body wouldn't react. It was as though she was paralyzed; unable to think; unable to move. Her body drifted towards the bottom as though she was made of lead. Her mind screamed at her to do something, yet her body wouldn't listen.

She couldn't breath. She was suffocating. She opened her mouth, desperate to get some air. She found none and only felt the rushing motion of water filling her mouth and entering into her lungs.

Karia had let go immediately after she had pulled in her friend. She waited patiently with her head above water, waiting for Darkstar to surface. "Wow…she must have great lungs…" She said to the males as Darkstar failed to submerge.

Something in Snowpaws suddenly clicked. _Darkstar couldn't swim_. He remembered the fear she had of water from when she had first arrived at the abbey.

"No…" He said as he quickly stripped himself of his weapons and then dove into the water.

He descended downwards as fast as he could, looking for the black fox. The farther down he went into the water, the harder it was to see anything because the water continued to darken.

Suddenly he spotted her, slowly descending downwards. He pushed forward and grabbed her around her waist, then paddled with his feet upwards towards the light.

Finally breaking through the surface he gasped for breath and hauled Darkstar towards the shore.

Karia was next to Skipper, frantically biting her bottom lip in worry. "I didn't know she couldn't swim…"

Snowpaws laid her on the grass, listened for a heartbeat and then started pumping her chest. Fortunately she hadn't been down there too long and she suddenly started coughing up water as her chest started heaving.

Skipper and Karia helped her to sit up as she coughed up the last remaining bits of liquid from her lungs.

Karia hugged her tightly. "I'm so _so_ sorry. I really had no idea you couldn't swim. Please forgive me."

Darkstar shook her head. "It's alright…" she gasped out as she took in several deep breaths filling her lungs with air.

Laying back down into the grass, she stayed completely still, letting herself regain her energy and allowing the sun and warm air to dry her out.

The sun's warmth, absorbed by her dark fur, in combination with her exhaustion from battle and drowning, soon caused her to start getting drowsy as she felt her eyelids grow heavy and start to close. Soon she found herself drifting away from reality and into the unconscious realm of dreams.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

The warmth of the sun…soaking into her dark fur…blue skies…soft grass…warm, comforting wind whistling past her ears. Sitting on a hill…overlooking a meadow of flowers… The atmosphere so calming…so bright…happy…

"Momma…" said a young dark furred fox, twisting her head to the right to look at her companion sitting next to her as her paws continued to work on the flower chain that was lying in her lap.

_"Yes, dear?" Replied the taller fox in a soft, quiet voice, looking at her daughter with green eyes that matched the pair beside her, her own paws also working on a flower chain. _

_"Why do you cry all the time?" Asked the inquisitive kit. "Does poppa make you sad?"_

_"Yes, sometimes he makes me very sad." She replied honestly, her paws stopping their intricate work on the flowers._

_"He makes me sad too and he scares me when he yells." The little fox replied looking down at her paws and the work she was doing with them._

_"I know, darling, I'm sorry." The older fox said, dropping the flowers beside her on the ground and taking her daughter in her lap, "Do you remember the times when he wasn't as scary?"_

_The little kit turned her head to the side in thought. "A little bit. I kind of remember him holding me and smiling a lot. Why did he change so?"_

_"He got into a bad habit of drinking too much and making some bad friends…"_

_"Bad friends? Doesn't he know they are bad?"_

_"I guess not, sometimes when you drink too much and your mind is clouded you can't see the obvious." Her mother responded._

_"I don't have bad friends, do I? Kaze-chan isn't bad, is he?" The little one asked urgently._

_Her mother smiled gently and shook her head, "Kazetarou is a very nice friend."_

_The child grinned with a satisfied look on her face, but then her expression clouded over in worry again. "Momma, I don't want you to be sad though."_

_"Don't worry, sweetie. He may make me sad, but you make me very happy." The mother said with a smile as she hugged her daughter close to her. _

_"You make me very happy too, momma."_

------

_Voices_…

"It's growing dark, do you think we should set up camp here tonight?" Said a familiar male voice. "How's Darkstar doing?"

"It looks safe to camp here." Said another familiar male voice.

"Darkstar looks as though she's still sleeping. She must have been really exhausted to have slept this long," responded a female's voice.

"Well, wouldn't you be after defeating an adder practically single-pawed, and then having a near drowning experience?" Replied the first male voice.

"True…true." Came the response.

Her dream was over…The voices that she heard around her started to become more clear and distinct as the last remnants of her dream filtered out of her mind.

Darkstar kept her eyes closed as she half listened to the conversation going on between her friends and ran over her previous dream through her mind, not wanting to forget the precious little fragments of memories that come to her in her sleep. So her father was already abusive before her mother had died… What _was_ the cause of her mother's death? Earlier he had blamed her… So confusing…it made her head spin trying to sort out the answers. Too many pieces of the puzzle were still missing.

Pushing her previous dream to the side, she opened her large green eyes and started to sit up slowly. Her strength had returned and she felt quite re-cooperated after her tiring day. Turning her eyes upwards, she saw the various shades of pink lining the sky and realized it must be near evening.

"Ah! Darkstar!" Karia exclaimed when she realized her friend had woken up. "Did you have a nice rest?"

The dark fox nodded her head and climbed to her feet. "How are you feeling?" Snowpaws asked as his head turned in her direction, his dark brown eyes clouded with worry as they bore into hers.

She looked at him and her stomach did flip-flops at the way he was staring at her. "Uuh…yes, much better, thank you." She managed to choke out as her head dropped towards the ground.

"Good," Snowpaws said smiling; a smile she did not see as her eyes suddenly seemed interested with something in the dirt.

----

As the group made small talk they were unaware of a pair of blue eyes peering out from atop some trees, their owner covered by the foliage and the increasing darkness in the heavens. Silently his eyes roamed over the group and fell on the male fox, his paw clenched and his jaw tightened as he continued to watch from his tree. _Darkstar…_

In a blur he was gone.

----

Darkstar suddenly turned her head at some nearby trees, her eyes narrowing as she tried to see through the thick branches and through the darkened sky.

"Something the matter?" Snowpaws asked, noting that her concentration had shifted.

Darkstar shook her head and looked back down at her companions. "No…it's just that…I thought I heard something."

Skipper shook his head, "I didn't hear anything, how about you guys?" He asked looking at the others.

Snowpaws and Karia also shook their heads and Darkstar shrugged. "I must be imagining things, then."

Soon after, her companions headed off to find the most comfortable spot they could find on the grass and soon the air was filled with the light and steady breathing of sleep of the travelers, except for one.

Darkstar sat looking up at the sky that was dotted with stars. It felt like a familiar past time that she had enjoyed in her early years.

Darkstar...

The wind seemed to be carrying her name in it. She looked at her sleeping companions…all were unconscious. She shook her head. "No one could be calling my name…"

Darkstar...

She heard her name again…this time more clear…more distinct. Her ears twitched, trying to find the direction of the caller.

Darkstar Ripclaw...

There…she got it. Standing up and grabbing her weapons she took off at a silent run. The more she ran, the louder she heard her name being called.

She rushed through the woods a little ways until she reached another clearing. In the middle stood a lone figure outlined by the moon, yet his features were hidden by the darkness and shadows. All that stood out were a pair of clear blue eyes that seemed to radiate a glow against the black sky he stood against.

They stood staring at each other for a good few seconds, yet the brief time that passed seemed like eternity. Crystal met emerald as their eyes locked. His presence felt familiar to her, and those blue eyes…those bright, clear eyes…

In a quick blur, flashes of the fragments of memories she could remember dashed before her eyes.

_-----_

_"Darkystar!" Said the young boy fox with blue eyes, with a cheerful grin on his face. He placed a small crown of flowers on her dark head and laughed happily…_

Flash

"Darkystar. . . don't cry. I won't ever leave you." The young fox said with a wide grin as his small paws wiped the tears from her eyes.

**Flash**

"Darkstar. . ." Kazetarou whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm…I'm sorry…so sorry. . . Why can't I ever protect you?"

Flash

_He kissed her lightly on her cheek and then got up, grabbing her paws as he went, helping Darkstar to her feet._

Flash

_Taking her paw, he held it tightly in both of his. "Darkstar Ripclaw…I promise, for as long as I live, to always protect you. We will always be together, you and me…and I will always care for you."_

----

"Who are you?" She asked tentatively, finally finding her voice as she started walking towards him, her paw lying lightly on her sickle.

"Don't come any closer, please…" He said, holding his paw up. The sound of his voice…the rich tenor sound…so comforting…gentle…strong…it sent chills up her spine. She stopped in her tracks, afraid that if she went any farther this stranger would run away.

"I know you…don't I?" She asked again.

"Darkstar…stop!" He cried out. "Stop trying to find your memories, please. Stop torturing yourself to find them!"

"You know me…you know my past. Tell me! Please! I beg you!" She pleaded with him, her paws reaching out towards him.

It took everything in his body to not allow himself to run towards her as her bright green eyes that he loved so much, begged for him to help her, comfort her, take away the pain she had from the pieces of memories she had remembered.

"Darkstar…my Darkstar…" He whispered.

"Go back to that abbey and live a quiet life! Forget about anything you've remembered from the past and live out your life to the fullest in happiness and warmth with your new friends! Going down the path you are taking now will only cause you more pain and suffering. Just forget! Please!" With that he quickly turned away and started off.

"Kazetarou…don't leave me…" She whispered.

The wind gathered her quiet words up and drifted them towards the large ears of the retreating figure. He balked…stopped dead in his tracks. His heart started beating quickly as he shut his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. Did she understand how much this hurt him to not be able to save her? To not be able to take away all her pain? No, of course not…she couldn't remember how much he loved her…how he'd do anything for her. It was better that way.

He turned his head, his blue eyes now boring into hers. "Please…forget about me." He replied calmly after regaining his composure. "Just…forget about everything." Then he turned his head back towards the front and was gone before she could blink.

She watched him go and then her knees hit the ground as she crumpled towards the floor. She had been so close. He held all the answers she was searching for, yet he refused to tell her. Why? Why!

She shut her eyes quickly against the tears starting to form, when she suddenly felt a pair of comforting paws touching her shoulders. Turning her head, she found herself staring into the warm brown eyes of Snowpaws who was kneeling beside her.

"What's the matter?" He asked, his voice brimming with concern.

She shook her head and ran her paw across her eyes. "Nothing…nothing." She replied quietly.

Snowpaws looked at her skeptically, but stayed quiet. She broke away from his touch and stood up. "Honestly, I'm alright." She said as she took a deep breath, "I'm suddenly feeling very tired, though, I think I'll head back to camp and get some rest." Snowpaws nodded and followed her back the way she came.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked her as they walked. She nodded in response.

"Darkstar, you don't have to tell me what's wrong, but just know that I'm here to help you if I can, and if anything, to at least listen." Snowpaws said gently.

"Thank you." Came the quiet response, but obviously not taking him up on his offer.

When the two reached camp again they parted ways. Snowpaws went back to his previous sleeping spot and Darkstar found a semi-comfortable spot and lay down, closing her eyes and pretending to sleep, but her mind was wide awake and would not let her rest.

He had to have been Kazetarou from her dreams and in what she could remember he cared deeply for her. If that were true, why wouldn't he tell her what she was looking for? Why wouldn't he answer her questions?

_He was saving you from the horrible memories of your past…_ came the reasonable voice in her head.

No matter how much she looked at it, no matter how many times she ran through the conversation she had with him in her mind, it was the same. He just wanted her to forget and live a new life. A life free from any of the sins she probably committed in her past and free from the abusive memories from her father.

Still, unanswered questions continued to run through her mind as she soon found herself drifting off to sleep. Right before reaching the state of unconsciousness she found herself whispering to herself, _"I'm not going to forget, Kazetarou. I'm not going to forget…"_

----

The blue eyes from before silently watched her sleep, his body hidden by the branches of the tree he was sitting in. He looked down at her, his faced etched with sadness. _I'm sorry, Darkstar-chan…I'm so sorry. But, darling…don't you see? You have a chance at leading a normal life now…a life free from the pain you've suffered. I just want you to take that chance and run with it, never looking back…even if that means forgetting about me. All I want is your happiness, Darkstar. I never want to see you hurt again, it tears me apart when I have to. Darkstar…if you continue on to find your memories you're only going to meet with pain and torture. Your father is looking for you…if he finds you…he will try and kill you again. Please…please, go back to Redwall. Please.. _


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Author's Note: Haaa! Guess what! I'm not completely done with this yet! Sorry for the long wait. I've been _insanely_ busy with things. Mostly school, band stuff and my sister's wedding. I hope you all haven't forgotten about this yet…thanks to all who've stuck with me this long. Thanks for all the great comments too. They keep me wanting to write more. **

**Anyway, sorry if this chapter seems a little…choppy and short. I'm trying to get back into the feeling of writing again…and knowing my characters again. I've not worked on this at all in MONTHS. So bear with me as I get back into the swing of things. Sorry again for everything. And also, thanks for everything. You people are too cool for school.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eleven**

Darkstar's eyes slowly opened as she became aware of her surroundings. She could see the sun was just beginning to rise in the east, casting a pink and orange hue in the sky. Looking around she saw the rest of her companions still lost in the realm of dreams and unconsciousness.

She lay her head back down on her arm and tried to sleep again, but found it impossible so her mind wandered around and finally stopped on her encounter with the familiar fox of her childhood. _Was it all a dream?_

She pondered over the question and went through experience step by step, picture by picture, word by word. She hoped it was true. Somehow, knowing she met someone from her past made her feel closer to her memories.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the clean sharp morning air. She could catch a slight whiff of the unmistakable salty scent of the ocean indicating that they must be getting near. The smell was nauseating to her as the images of drowning started form, but she pushed the memories out of her head before she was forced to dwell on them.

She wondered if this Salamandastron place was across the ocean…she prayed fervently that it was not. She was very unsure of how she would handle a ship ride.

The sun continued to rise as its rays spread over her dark face and her companions. Still being unable to fall back asleep she sat up and rubbed her eyes, then made her way to the lake where she had nearly drowned the previous day.

Kneeling at the edge of the water she peered at herself in it. Her green eyes looked back at her as she knelt silently by the water feeling the calm morning breeze gently brush against her fur and the clean early air fill her sharp nose. Everything was so peaceful; so magical; so calm. To stay like this forever would be heaven…with her new friends, her new life. Free from the torments of her past. Yet, she knew her soul would never be at rest without knowing. Too many memories haunted her.

Hearing someone stir behind her, she quickly scooped up water in her paws and started washing her face.

"Good morning, Darkstar!" Came a cheerful voice.

Darkstar turned, water still dripping from the fur on her face and nodded at the speaker. "You surely are up early." Karia commented as she knelt beside the fox and began to wash her own face.

Darkstar nodded again. "I wasn't able to sleep very well," she admitted.

Karia shook her head, trying to get it dry. "Aye, I know what you mean. Sleeping on the hard ground never was my preference."

"Are we anywhere near Salamandastron?" Darkstar asked.

Karia shook her head, "Not really; we still have yet to cross the ocean. But we're really close to the water. We should reach there by mid-afternoon."

Darkstar balked. "The ocean?" She gasped out.

"Yep! Ahh, the water. How I miss it. My bones can sense the water nearby and it's making me all tingly and excited inside." Karia chirped, missing her friend's reaction to the word.

Darkstar stayed quiet as the otter maiden continued to go on and on about how much she loved the water. "There is no other way to get to Salamandastron?" She finally butted in quietly.

Karia looked at her, "Oh no, silly! It's in the middle of the ocean! It's a fire mountain." She smiled her happy grin and the two females turned around to see Snowpaws and Skipper also starting to wake up.

Once they all had washed up and eaten breakfast they were back on their way towards the water. As Snowpaws, Skipper and Karia engrossed themselves in a deep conversation concerning fish, Darkstar remained quiet as they all walked on. Just thinking about the ocean made her stomach nauseas and her body seemed to shake underneath her dark fur. Yet, this was all worth it, right? Perhaps this Badger Lord had some of the answers she was looking for. Some of the missing pieces to fill into her memories. She had to overcome her fear. This was the only lead she could go on and one she couldn't pass up.

Before long she started hearing the crashing of the waves in the near distance. Her surroundings were starting to change as she saw the forest become less dense and the ground beneath her paws start becoming less firm and sandier. The salty smell of the water permeated her sharp nose and she could hear the shrill screech of seagulls flying above her.

Karia grabbed on to Skipper's arm. "EEE!" She squealed in delight. "We're almost there! I can almost _taste_ it!"

Skipper hmphed at her, and removed his arm from her grasp. "Oh Karia, you're still such a pup," he commented, putting a nonchalant air about him. But his eyes showed his own excitement at being near the ocean.

Karia ignored his insult and started to run ahead until she had burst out completely from the forest and was standing on the soft warm sand.

The other three soon reached her and saw her with her face raised upwards toward the sky, breathing in the air of the water as the wind whipped through her fur. She allowed herself to absorb the warm rays of the sun completely free of the trees' shadow.

Darkstar stood back a ways looking towards the water. She studied the white foam of the waves crashing down onto the yellow sand beneath her and then retreating back towards the water. She took a deep breath and moved forwards slowly, one paw in front of the other as her footpaws sunk slightly into the soft ground.

She let the ocean breeze rustle through her fur as she finally reached the edge of the water. She allowed the waves to crash around her feet and she bent down and brushed her right paw into the water. She could do this.

She looked back at her companions and saw Skipper and Karia racing each other around the beach and then tumbling into the ocean as they wrestled and rolled with each other in the water. _Ha, and _Karia_ is still the pup? _Her eyes moved on towards Snowpaws who was starting a fire for their midday meal.

She trudged through the sand, drying off her right paw on her clothes and sat down next to the fire that Snowpaws was working on. "Sand…everywhere…" She muttered as she tried getting the wet sand out of her footpaws.

Snowpaws laughed. "Yes, that is the trouble with beaches."

Skipper and Karia then came up and joined them too, dripping with water and sand. "I think I have sand in my mouth…" Karia complained as she moved her tongue about trying to clean it of the rough texture.

Skipper stuck his tongue out at her. "That's what you get for trying to shove sand into my ear."

Karia giggled and sat close to the fire to help her clothes dry faster. "We're probably going to set sail right after lunch." Skipper said as he pointed down the shore. "The boat is anchored over there."

Darkstar just continued to eat in silence.

Soon they were all finished and Snowpaws threw sand on the fire. "Well, ready for the ride of your life?" Skipper asked good naturedly slapping Darkstar on the back.

Darkstar only gulped and looked at him. "See, this ride is going to be a little rougher because we're taking a smaller boat instead of my ship since we don't have my crew to man it. Hopefully we won't run into any bad weather."

Darkstar had a very bad feeling about this. They all followed Skipper down the shore where his little boat was anchored. Karia eagerly jumped into the boat, but Darkstar was very reluctant. Her breathing became shallow and her heartbeat began to race. Her paws started shaking and she froze in her spot.

-----

_The dark calmness of night. Stars glittering above her._

_Falling…splash…pain as he body slapped into the ocean…darkness…overwhelming her…cold…wet…unable to move…fear clutching her throat…the want to breath…suffocating…water entering her lungs…desperation…_

_-SMACK-_

_Her head exploded in pain… Black._

-----

Darkstar's eyes widened as a fragment of a memory flashed through her mind. She shook her head and took a step backwards.

Snowpaws studied her carefully and placed his warm paw on her shoulder. "It'll be ok, Darkstar. We won't let you drown again. You'll be completely safe with Skipper. He's an excellent seagoing creature."

Darkstar nodded, clenched her paws together and took a deep breath, regaining her composure and took a step forward…and then another. Slowly she climbed into the boat with the help of Karia. Skipper cut the line and then he and Snowpaws shoved it into the water and jumped in once the boat had caught a wave.

Darkstar immediately felt sick as the boat began to lurch from the waves. Rushing to the side she emptied her stomach into the water. She felt a paw on her back and raised her head to see Karia.

"A little seasick?" She asked. Darkstar nodded her head and slid down into a sitting position against the side. "Just try not to move around too much. It should leave soon enough." Karia said cheerfully as she rushed off to help Skipper.

Darkstar pulled her knees up towards her chest and laid her head in her arms. Snowpaws eventually joined her and sat beside her. "Karia said you're a bit sea sick." He said sympathetically.

Darkstar only made a groaning sound in response. "This should help a bit." He said, as he handed her some kind of herb. "I've got to go help Skip, but I'll check back on you later. This should help you rest some," the fox said as he got up.

Darkstar nodded her head and took the herb. The taste was somewhat bitter, but she swallowed anyway. She glanced upwards at the sky and noticed how quickly dark clouds seemed to be covering the once bright blue sky.

She started feeling very drowsy and right before she slipped into a state of unconsciousness she had a fleeting thought of the clouds not being a good thing for sailing. But that was all she had time to ponder about before her mind grew dark and she fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
